


sparring session

by neotorchwick24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: yang and neo spar and maybe a little more





	sparring session

A loud shot rang out as Yang's gauntlets fired, her punch just missing as Neo dodged, knocking her hand up and away from her. She spun, aiming a kick for the other girls stomach, watching as she jumped back, before charging forward to try and grapple her weaker opponent. Neo leaped and flipped over yang, using her shoulders to spring and flip faster, launching a kick at her head and connecting hard, making her head spin briefly, before she landed and flipped away.

"slippery as ever huh?" yang said as she turned, shaking her head to clear it and smirking at her opponent.  
  
Neo said nothing, simply smirking back and twirling her parasol in her hands.  
  
yang jumped back into it, feinting a right handed punch and swinging out with her leg, only for her target to shatter in front of her. She instinctually leaped forward, dodging the strike from Neo's parasol.  
  
"good try." she said with a smirk, rushing back in before Neo could respond. This time she decided to lead with a kick, watching her flip backwards, before rushing her mid-flip in another attempt to grapple the weaker girl, knowing that would be the easiest way to beat her.

Neo tried to spin out of the way but was too slow, yang grasping around her ankle and spinning, not letting go before she slammed into the wall.  
  
with a grunt she stood back up and gave a pout to her opponent.  
  
"don't give me that you're the one who wanted to fight this time."

Rolling her eyes and smirking, taking a little bow Neo tilted her head and signaled for yang to come at her.

yang smirked and threw a shot from her gauntlet, the image of Neo shattering and she swung an arm behind her, trying to hit Neo as she tried to ambush her.  
  
A parasol Smacked into her side harshly as Neo came at her from her left, getting another good hit in on her legs before yang was able to react. Yang's eyes flickered to red as her semblance kicked in, fueling her strength and making her hair glow with an inner fire. She slammed her fists together, letting her aura burn up, and fired another shot at Neo, following it up with a flurry of kicks and punches, her opponent barely able to dodge them all.

She flipped back, launching a kick at Yang and connecting with her shoulder, earning a grunt and letting her switch to offense, slicing out with her parasol, backing Yang up until she hit a wall, both of them panting as Her blade sat at Yangs throat.  
  
"Damn. I thought i might have you this time." Yang said with a laugh.  
  
'close, definitely. not letting go when you had me held helped.'  
  
"next time you're mine short stack."  
  
Neo quirked an eyebrow and lowered the blade, leaning in and resting her forehead against the other girls.  
  
'try me.'

**Author's Note:**

> getting a little practice in writing a fighting scene. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
